


Stiles Stilinski, the apparent supermegafoxyawesomehot badass.

by EphemeralTheories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralTheories/pseuds/EphemeralTheories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alphas try to take out a major player whose only defense is sarcasm. The only way to do that, public humiliation. It doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski, the apparent supermegafoxyawesomehot badass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and on Ao3. I got bored one night and all the RP blogs I follow on tumblr inspired this. Feedback and constructive criticism encouraged. Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. (Sorry in advance.) Also, this was written before I finished watching 3a.

“I swear that I’m not a comic book hero, or any hero for that matter. I’m not even a badass. I just do what my instincts tell me. It isn’t much considering my disadvantage, but I try. My friends’, my dad’s, my life, is all on the line here. I do what I have to.” Stiles states, staring up at Derek, a challenging glare in his eyes.

“So what you’re saying is that you didn’t have anything to do with this.” Derek responds, presenting Stiles with a photoshopped reflection of himself and the headline on a paper, _Stiles Stilinski, the apparent supermegafoxyawesomehot badass_.” He nearly cringes at the sight.

“Sorry, but I think the alphas know what they’re doing. Public humiliation is the surest way to take out a major player whose only defense is sarcasm.” Stiles counters, feigning a smile.

“I’m really curious as to which twin formulated the ‘supermegafoxyawesomehot’ part.” Isaac calls from a chair, where he’s lounging with feet propped on the table separating him from Derek and Stiles. He flashes a condescending smirk in the human’s direction.

“I find the use of photoshop equally interesting.” Scott adds, grinning at Stiles from his place on a barstool near Isaac.

“You are all just jealous that I’m more beautiful than you. I’ve got a flower crown. That beats adorable brown eyes, brooding stares, and a jawline I could cut myself on.” Stiles addresses the three werewolves in order, ending with Isaac.

“I guess that means he’s doing better than we are. Isn’t that right, Derek?” Scott laughs, bringing all the room’s attention to the alpha in question.

“We are not talking about that.” Derek slams the newspaper on the table, walking over to the window, staring at seemingly nothing.

“At least you haven’t got to see her everyday.” Isaac comments. “Having a psychopathic teacher really makes this whole, keep the werewolf thing a secret, a lot easier.” 

“She could sacrifice me still. Virgin! Still! And she almost got Dad.” Stiles emphasizes, momentarily distracted by mention of his evil English teacher.

“Did you guys actually read the article? It’s not just a picture.” Scott says, now holding up a school newspaper where Derek once stood.

Isaac perks up, feet dropping to the floor. “I thought it was understood that we weren’t telling him what was written.” The look on Scott’s face tells him all he needs to know. “This is not going to end well.”

Stiles shifts so that he can see what his best friend is reading.“What is it?” He spares a glance at the beta, “And need I remind you, wolfboy, that last time you said that, my dad was kidnapped,” He cocks his head in Derek’s direction. “By his ex.”

“There may or may not be headcanons on how you spend your free time.” Isaac states.

“What’s a headcanon, anyway?” Scott looks to Isaac, expecting an answer, but the beta nods back towards Stiles.

“Headcanons are when you believe something to be true that’s supported by canonical evidence, but is not plainly stated.” Stiles shrugs, almost afraid to read what’s written. “Like an idea, belief, or aspect of a story that is not mentioned itself, but is accepted by the audience or the school in this case, as fact.”

“There’s one about Derek.” Scott promptly has the paper snatched from his grasp by the alpha and Stiles stands on his tiptoes to look over Derek’s shoulder.

“Stiles Stilinski is having a consent dubious affair with Derek Hale, former Beacon Hills student and a person of interest at the local police department.” Isaac states from across the table, a small smile on his face. “That’s one of my favourites.”

Stiles charges to where Isaac sits, who stands at his approach. “You think this is funny, Lahey? I’d think you of all people would know what it’s like to have your reputation in shambles. But this kinda shit doesn’t go away with the Sheriff’s signature.” Isaac glares in response.

“Stiles Stilinski receives cheeky once overs from fellow lacrosse player, Isaac Lahey.” Derek reads aloud, casting a quizzical look at the two standoffish teens. Scott retrieves the paper from Derek. Stiles raises an eyebrow at Isaac, but doesn’t cease glaring, until his best friend’s interruption.

“Drag Queens, Rumoured Come-ons, Scott McCall’s Robin?” Scott summarizes, and then comments. “Also, Derek, do everyone a favor and never say ‘cheeky’ again.”

“Does it ever end?” Stiles turns towards the ‘true alpha’, downcast. Isaac takes this opportunity to return to his former position.

“Lydia, Allison, and even Danny are on damage control. Nobody even reads these things anyway.” Scott answers, gesturing with the rolled up paper in his hand.

“Well now everyone’s going to read it. Scott! Can you for once, not jinx something? First the ‘you didn’t think this through’ and now you’re a werewolf and now, my atom of reputation shall be thwarted by you saying something straight out of a cliche teen show.” Stiles slumps on a nearby barstool, defeated.

“Is this affecting me in any way?” Derek asks, obviously annoyed by the entire interaction.

“Besides the possible statutory rape charges, no.” Stiles murmurs, definitely not pouting. No, Stiles does not pout.

“I've got bigger problems right now. I’m going to see Deaton. We’ve got the Darach and a pack of alphas. Your reputation isn’t a priority at this point.” Derek states, swiftly leaving the loft.

“Is it so much to ask for a win, for once?” Stiles asks, not really expecting an answer.

“I hate to say this Stiles but Derek is right. We’ve got bigger problems. The Darach almost killed your dad. It could happen again. I don’t trust her. And we've got the alphas too, who have made it personal more than once. The pack is doing what they can, but we've got to regroup and try to stay ahead of Deucalion.” Scott states, tosses the paper to Isaac and promptly leaves.

“Isn't it your turn to tell me how selfish and human I’m being?” Stiles looks toward Isaac, who stands at the question. He paces for a moment, before turning back to his companion.

“I've been on the front of a paper before, Stiles. But everything that was said in that paper was true. That’s the difference here.”

“Isaac. I’m sorry-” Stiles rises from his seat, beginning to apologize.

“That’s exactly why you are going to listen.” Isaac cuts him off, holding Stiles photo-shopped face for Stiles to see. “This. This paper. Almost everyone knows it’s bullshit. Even if they don’t, there’s no proof. There isn't a freezer in the basement or a bystander next door. This won’t follow you forever. Everyone knows about me. I still get looks of pity to this day.” He crumples the paper in his hand, discarding it on the table.

“I-uh.” Stiles begins, but is again cut off.

“I know we’re not close, but Stiles, you’re better than this. It’s lies. So what if the truth is scarier, or darker. At least it’s not what people see when they look at you.”

“What I said wasn't fair. Sometimes my brain works too fast. It’s like the Flash in my head.” Stiles looks Isaac in the eyes, trying to get him to understand. 

The beta’s stormy eyes are focused, undeterred by Stiles’s stubbornness. “I’m not telling you that you can’t be upset. You've sacrificed a lot, even when you haven’t had to. I respect it. The pack respects it. I've watched you do great things, and you don’t let it show when you're hurt. You didn't need the wolf to strong. And that’s what makes you better.”.

“I don’t see it.” Stiles simply states.

“See what?”

“I don’t see your past, the stories, when I look at you.”

“You see a douchebag, right?” Isaac smirks, avoiding Stiles’ gaze in favor of the floor.

“Nope. Well, yeah,” Stiles shrugs, “Sometimes, but that’s not the point. You needed help. It was offered, and you took it. That doesn’t make you less than me. I know I’m an ass sometimes but I wouldn't be here, for all of you, even Peter, that son of a bitch, if I didn't care. If I didn't think you were worth it.”

Isaac’s eyes are now on Stiles. His voice is quiet, almost uncertain. “You didn't tell me what you see.”

“I’m getting there, wolfboy. You know what it’s like to really lose people. We have that in common. I feel like anyone of us could be gone tomorrow. So maybe I freaked about having the world see this,” Stiles picks up the crumpled paper, straightening it out, “as my last will and testament. I didn't want to lose something else.”

“Can’t blame a guy for wanting some stability in his life. A little control.” Isaac nods in understanding.

Stiles lays the paper back on the table. “I see an extremely stylish curly fry haired boy with an innocent smile that hides a really shitty personality.”

The beta takes a moment to dramatically look away from Stiles, annoyance plain on his face, then back to the teen before him. “And I see a lovely new dent in that jeep you so adore.”

“Don’t bring my car into this.” Stiles nearly smiles, but he notices Isaac’s unamused glare and continues instead. “Okay. I see someone who has taken a potentially devastating past and turned it into something stable. A stronghold. You don’t harbor the hate that any normal person would in your situation. Your anchor is sentiment. Hell, it’s nearly faith in humanity. You manage to look past the horrible things that happened to you and find the fragments of what should have been. This douche act is a front because you care too much. It’s different than Scott’s ‘love’ for Allison and not destructive like Derek’s anger. Point being, I respect it.”

The beta manages a grin, stating sincerely, “I've never really thought of it that way.”

There’s a bit of a lull in the conversation until Stiles says, “Thanks Isaac.”

“It’s no problem.” Isaac shakes off the near moment he and Stiles shared. “Sometimes I open my mouth and words come out. Zero effort. I promise.”

“You think a human could have an anchor?” The question rushes out of the human’s mouth before he can stop it. His eyes grow a little wide; he doesn't know whether or not he should expect an answer.

Isaac hears the teen’s heart racing, and relaxes his own posture as a social cue to calm Stiles. “Not technically, but in a sense, yes.”

Stiles never believed in quitting while ahead so he counters with, “Would it be entirely too much pressure if I was to contract a sassy, trendy scarf wearing werewolf as mine?”

“No.” The wolf genuinely smiles, teeth and all. “I think he could handle that.”

“And I can only ask that you make it slightly more subtle when you check me out in the locker room.” Stiles grins in return.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure this is Scott’s shift. I do believe I was actually supposed to leave.” Isaac smirks, stuffing his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

Stiles raises his hands in defeat, still smiling. “There’s the douchebag, right there.”

“You just want to give the paper something new to talk about. I can see your move and checkmate!”

Picking up the newspaper from the table, Stiles frowns as he examines it. “But really, this isn't even my color.”

Isaac seizes the paper from his companion’s hands, taking a look himself. “I've always thought grays and blues would be more flattering.” He discards the newspaper once again, grinning at Stiles.

The human rolls his eyes. “I’m going to ignore that the majority of your wardrobe exists in shades of those colors.”

“What’s that you said about an innocent smile?” He takes a step towards Stiles, closing the space in a little.

“Are we flirting? Is this flirting? Isaac Lahey, I swear if this is some kind of sick joke.” The wolf just smiles and bites his lip in response, just looking at Stiles. “This was your plan all along, you fiend.”

“Come on, Sherlock. You knew the moment Scott left.” Isaac’s gaze was light, a half smile gracing his features.

“Suspected.” Stiles swallowed, trying to slow his heart rate, knowing the wolf could hear it. There was no way he was going to get away with playing it cool.

“Knew.” Isaac corrected. “You wouldn't have asked about an anchor, otherwise.” He leans his forehead against Stiles’s. “You’re too smart for that.”

“So,” Stiles states, a little uncertain, trying to look anywhere but into those blue eyes so close to his. “Here’s to new headlines?”

Isaac gently nudges Stiles face with his nose, prompting the teen to engage in eye contact. “I had something a little more serious in mind, but...” The wolf suddenly felt vulnerable, voice trailing off, eyes dashing away from Stiles.

Stiles quickly grabbed Isaac’s hand, abruptly realizing what this was, a confession. “Yeah! That’s definitely okay! Absolutely.” He almost laughs, lacing their fingers together. “I’m so okay with that.”

Isaac sighed in relief, a smile working itself onto his features, “We could work some headcanons in there too, if you’d like, but only the fun ones.”

“Do I even want to know what I’m getting myself into?” The human’s eyes flutter shut for a moment and he breathes in everything Isaac, contentment washing over him.

“Yeah, but you’re not going to ask.” Isaac laughs a little. The wolf lowers his voice and moves so that he’s speaking in Stiles’s ear. “You’re going to want me to show you.”

_Stisaac, the flower crown prince has been courted._

“When the hell were you two planning on telling me?” Scott glares at the two in English, holding a school paper for Isaac and Stiles to see.

“Well, I was under the impression that it was rather obvious.” Isaac says from his seat behind Stiles.

“Seriously Scott, you didn't find anything at all suspicious about those ‘bruises’ on my neck, and chest? I would list more things but we are in a classroom and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear it.” Isaac snickers at Stiles declaration.

The ‘true alpha’ frowns, “We've been fighting a lot of things recently and I've been kind of busy if you haven’t noticed.”

“Stiles and I have been busy seizing the day.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at Isaac’s comment, then looks directly at his best friend. “Scott, bro. I promise I would have told you if I didn't think you already knew.”

Scott sighs. “If either of you hurts one another, I will personally see that you get kicked out of the pack.” He throws the paper at Stiles who catches it and smiles lamely at the headline.

“Isaac, look at this.” He leans back in his desk so that Isaac can see from behind him.  
There was two photos, one of Stiles just with a flower crown, and one of Isaac, also sporting a tiara of petals.

“Well, that would be the only thing that sticks. And they gave me one too.” Isaac says.

“I don’t think the alphas planned on this one backfiring.” Stiles smiles and stuffs the paper in his backpack, might as well keep the damn thing considering he still has the other one at home.


End file.
